


fall

by miilkteas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, percabeth, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilkteas/pseuds/miilkteas
Summary: it's a little too easy to fall for annabeth chase.





	

_He falls for her voice first._

It’s that of a child’s, but it demands respect in all the strictest ways. The voice is bossy, to the point, and pretty annoying—who the hell does she think she is? He can’t see her just yet, but he wants to beg for forgiveness on his knees for no apparent reason even though she’s probably another annoying prick. It’s impossible to explain the erratic beating of his heart, and he wills it to stop being so stupid—it doesn’t listen of course (but he can’t help but try in vain anyway.)

He really should be thinking about some other things—his mother and where the fuck he is would be a good place to start—but all he can focus on is the scowling blonde in front of him that looks like she wants to smash him into smithereens. He thinks to himself that he should perhaps drool in his sleep just a little bit more than usual. Percy doesn’t know it yet, but he’s screwed from the very beginning.

_Next, he falls for her hair._

It’s a strange color, to say the least—he could never put a finger on exactly what shade it is and he’s certain that it can never be replicated. He secretly wants to ask the Apollo cabin (they’re artsy guys; surely they could do something) to draw portraits of her, but he turns red at just the thought of it. Besides, they’d never perfectly capture the way she looks. When the sun falls on it, he thinks that he might go blind. No god or goddess ever glowed as brightly.

Sometimes when he’s away from camp, he thinks he sees her honey hair in the crowds of New Yorkers, but he is sorely mistaken and feels strangely disheartened after. There’s a ton of people with curly blonde hair, he angrily tells himself. The little voice in the back of his head replies just as indignantly that there aren’t a ton of people with her curly blonde hair. All he wants to do is run his fingers through it and attempt to braid the curly strands, but he knows better—she would probably cut his hand off if he got even close to touching her.

_Later on, he falls for her fighting style._

She’s an absolute beast when she fights, although she’s armed with nothing but a simple knife that should have been lost or broken many battles ago. Together, they are a whirlwind of Celestial bronze and fury—in his head, Percy thinks that they are unstoppable. He’s wrong of course (far too many times have they visited each other in the infirmary) but that doesn’t stop him. They’re the pair that everyone wishes they could be because they are strongest when fighting together.

It’s a little scary if anything. One minute she could be sitting with a complicated math problem and the next she would have one of her siblings in a chokehold and threatening to take away their calculator. Any other person would have laughed their ass off at such a scene, but Percy of all people knows not to mess with her when she’s serious. Screw that, Percy would be a fool to mess with her at all.

_Then, he falls for her wit._

She’s always been a genius to him, but after the billionth time a plan of hers has saved his ass, he has to agree that she’s one smart cookie. To her, he’s always been known as Seaweed Brain. He supposes it’s only reasonable because she is an absolute genius—Percy couldn’t possibly wrap his brain around how goddamn intelligent she is and how everything that leaves her mouth sounds so _smart_. She could be talking about Greek myths and it would sound like she was educating him on rocket science.

Half the time, she doesn’t even make sense (when this happens, Percy nods along and hope she doesn’t catch on. She’s a very confusing person when she speaks.) Of course, she always catches on and jokingly scolds his lack of understanding. He doesn’t mind, however, because she’s the Wise Girl here. According to her, his head is full of kelp—his plans are questionable, but he never questions her plans (and certainly not to her face.)

_Eventually, he falls for her eyes._

They’re incredibly wild, he notices, and they’re so intense that even Clarisse La Rue would back off if she glares hard enough. (He’d back off if she so much as glanced at him.) Her eyes are the color of a storm, and when she’s about to launch into battle, he knows the calm before the storm is over. They narrow suspiciously whenever he promises to not die in whatever situation he’s gotten himself into, but they quickly crinkle with laughter because he’d never die on her watch—if he did, she would drag him all the way back from the Underworld.

He can read her like she reads those giant textbooks through her eyes alone—despite a tough (and admittingly scary) exterior, he knows whenever she’s scared or worried by just looking at her. Her entire cabin has gray eyes, but none of them have the same shade. If anything, they probably do have all the same eyes (but Percy thinks she’s the most unique person he’s ever met.)

_Lastly, he falls for her kisses._

They set his skin on fire—mind you, he’s a son of Poseidon so he could technically never burn, but he does anyways. The first one he receives from her comes as a complete surprise. It’s brief, but for him, it might as well last an eternity. After that, he’s more determined than ever not to die. She probably wouldn’t be too happy if he died right after she kissed him for “good luck” (or so she says.) He never needs luck, not when he’s with her.

His fellow campers like to joke about the two of them a little more than necessary. He acts rather defensive about it, but he likes the fact that they see them as a couple. However, he does not appreciate how they walk in on the worst times (her brother Malcolm for one, has _horrible_ timing.) There’s one exception to that, however. It’s not every day you have the best underwater kiss ever after being tossed into the lake by your friends.

_He has fallen for Annabeth, and he refuses to let her go._

**Author's Note:**

> as always, this is unedited :) hope you enjoyed


End file.
